


Taking Down An Empire

by Lord_O_Bread



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, chelley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_O_Bread/pseuds/Lord_O_Bread





	1. Chapter 1

The latte machine hissed. "Pumpkin spice latte for Karen," Chell shouted over the crowded chatter of Starbucks.

Chell was a young woman, 26 and fresh out of college, Which she attended late due to financial struggles. She had dark brown hair, which was always pulled up in a messy bun for work, so one could never pick up its natural waviness. Her skin was tan, as part of her ethnicity was eastern Asian.

Chell pulled out her phone and checked the time, 4:29, her shift was over at 4:30, but there was no harm leaving now. She walked past all of her co-workers, not saying anything to them. She pretty much hated them all anyways. She entered the employee space and hung up her lime green apron and threw on her orange hoodie, which wasn't in the best condition, noting the fact she had owned it since high school.

Chell exited the building and walked over to her car and unlocked it, got inside, and turned the keys in the ignition. She craned her neck around to back out of her parking space. Her old 2008 silver Honda Civic coupe did not have any of the fancy features like all of new Hondas did. Like Heated Seats and Backup cameras. She had been longing for a backup camera since she had bought the car, it only took her a week to regret the decision of getting such an outdated model.

“I need a new car,” Chell told herself, “So i don't have to cram my damn neck every time I back out of a parking space.”

Around ten minutes went by and Chell arrived at the Magnolia Vilas Apartment Complex that she called home.

The complex itself was small, all of the apartments inside only had one bedroom one bathroom each.

Chell arrived at her room, Room 103, unlocked the door, entered the room, locked the door again, took off her shoes then clumsily collapsed on the two seat couch in the center of the living room.

After taking a short recharge for five minutes or so, Chell got up to go to her room to change. She changed from her Starbuck uniform of a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans into black short shorts and a white turtleneck crop-top with sleeves. She pulled her hair out of her messy bun and let it fall majestically over her shoulders.

Chell had a second job as a bartender at a nightclub, sadly on all seven days of the week, but without the extra money she would probably be living in a box. Luckily, her shift at the club did not start until 8:45, so she has plenty of time to relax and watch the lame Friday afternoon local news, which she strangely enjoyed.

Chell flicked on the television, the 5:00 news segment was just starting. The main headline was about the police discovering a 19 year old girl who had been imprisoned as a sex slave by some creep.

Chell put her hand up to her face, “Why in Hell do such evil people exist in this world?” She asked herself.

The next story came on. Chell had heard recent rumors that some billionaire had moved himself and his investing company to the city, and it turns out this was true. She did not catch his name, but apparently he was from England. The news anchors were discussing what this meant for the economy of the city to have a large business centered there.

Chell exhaled, “Why can’t i have some of that money? Other people need it too.” Chell told herself again. She checked the time on her phone once more, 5:05 she still had loads of time before her shift started, so she flicked off her Television and went back to her room to take a nap.

 

8:25

 

Chell’s alarm chimed on her phone, she left in plugged in so it was fully charged throughout the night because her shift didn't get out until Midnight.

Chell walked over to the door and put on her hoodie and black high heels to give herself a little extra height. After all she was only 5’5”.

Chell arrived at the club around ten minutes later. She parked her car in the back lot of the building, since that was where the employee entrance was. She got out of her car and almost fell over in shock. A black Ferrari was parked in the lot as well. She did not know of any one in the city with that kind of money.

Chell entered the building through the employee entrance. When she arrived inside, the usual dance music was playing loudly from the speakers and the lights were at a somewhat low level. The club was at a lull at the moment, but she knew it would get more exciting throughout the night, after all it was only 8:45.

15 minutes passed when someone finally came up to order drinks. A young guy came up to order some shots for him and his girlfriend. Chell poured the drinks and gave them to the couple. They thanked her and headed off for the dance floor.

Chell took out her phone, 9:05, she still had several hours dealing with drunks and guys constantly hitting on her. But in her mind, money was money, and Chell got a good amount of it for her shifts.

Chell heard her co-worker walk in from the employee entrance. Her fellow bartender Alexis walked in. Alexis had mid-back length black hair and tan skin. Chell was almost certain she was Eastern Asian like her, but Alexis had never brought up anything about her heritage.

“Hey Chell, sorry I’m late.” Alexis apologized to Chell. “You’re good, we’re nowhere near busy.” Chell reassured her friend.

Oh by the way, some guys sent me and order, can you take some drinks to Private Suite 1A?” Alexis asked while started to make the drinks Chell was supposed to transport. “Sure,” Chell agreed. “Need any help?” she questioned.

Yeah can you pour a vodka and a whisky?” Alexis instructed while vigorously shaking a cocktail mixer. They finished the drinks and set them on a circular platter, and Chell set off across the club.   


Chell passed by a drunken couple lazily making out on the wall. “Jeez, cool it you two. It’s still early.” She whispered under her breath, quiet enough so they could not hear.   


She located Private Suite 1A and walked in. The four young men who were playing poker looked up at Chell. All of them were dressed in suits and had fancy watches on their wrist. One of them even whistled at Chell, earning a punch in the arm from the guy sitting next to him.

Chell stopped dead in her tracks as she realized one of the guys was that English Billionaire she had heard about. That would explain the Black Ferrari parked out back. The weird part was he was staring dreamily at Chell. His eyes full on engaged on her every move.

_ What would a rich guy like him want with an almost bankrupt _ bartender? Chell thought to herself. He continued to romantically stare at her with his  unnaturally bright blue eyes.

“Whisky?” The guy who had whistled at her arrival answered. “Right over here,” His appearance matched his husky voice that had a slight country flavor to it. His hair was brown in a side swept bangs cut, he wore a bright green tie.

She set his drink down in front of him. While Chell least expected it, the man spanked her ever so slightly, and left his hand there, groping it. He grinned and winked at her, until one of the other guys cleared his throat and he let off his grip.

“Martini?” One guy with a magenta bow tie held up his hand, signaling for Chell to put down his drink in front of him. She set it down, praying this guy was not like the other, and lucky for her he wasn’t. His hair was a very dark shade of brown, and was slicked back with hair gel. His pale hands held his poker cards tightly as he examined them.

"Vodka?” “Right over here Miss.” This one appeared to be the youngest, noting he had a higher pitched voice than the other two, and was slightly smaller than them two. He was probably only 21, since that was the minimum age of entry at the Nightclub. He had a dark blue tie with little yellow stars on it. He had yellow-greenish eyes, and fluffy mustard yellow hair.

“And this must be for you sir.” Chell handed a rum cocktail to the last man. He had sandy blonde hair, with a really short beard of the same blond color. He wore onyx color square designer glasses. Chell was mesmerized by his beautiful blue eyes.

“You don’t have to call me sir, beautiful.” He spoke. Chell was hearing him speak for the first time. He had a throaty tenor British accent. 

One could obviously tell by his slick looking suit and black and silver Rolex, he was most definitely a player. He looked like he had just come out of the Playboy Mansion. 

He held out his hand, “Come here luv,” He beckoned her towards his lap. Chell had dealt with this many times before, with drunk guys who had absolutely no idea what they were doing. However this man was not drunk, he intentionally called her over. Chell did not refuse.

She sat down on his lap and let him wrap his arm around her hips. He whispered into her ear romantically, “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He edged her closer, “You doing anything tonight?” All of the other guys just sat and watched as he worked his magic.

Chell shook her head, “Good, I’ll come find you when we’re done here.” He glanced at his cards, then got so close to Chell’s ear his beard tickled her skin. “Looks like someone was my good luck charm.” He told her. Chell was confused at first until he addressed the group. “Alright boys,” He slammed his cards down on the table. “Full house.”

All of the other men groaned and face palmed. “God damnit Merchant, you’ve done it again!” The one who had groped Chell replied.

Chell was dazzled as he took a pile of $50 bills from the middle of the table and put it in the front pocket of his suit. He then ran his hand down to her thigh and squeezed it a little, earning a soft moan from Chell.

"Like that?” He questioned her. Chell nodded, “Well then, You’re sure to have a lot of fun tonight darling.” 

He removed his hand off her thigh and let her get back to her shift for the time being. Chell grabbed the tray and left the suit. She could sense him staring at her backside as she walked out.

Chell started walking back towards the bar, her head was kind of in the clouds, she was totally shook that she has just scored a night alone with the richest man in the city. In her distant state, she was not watching where she was going and bumped into a middle aged woman dressed in a black leather coat, black pencil skirt, and black knee high boots, which Chell shunned as very unusual nightclub apparel.

"Watch it!” The woman snapped at Chell. “Sorry!” Chell was quick to snap back at her. She got back to the bar counter and set the tray down. Alexis was off somewhere, probably hitting on a lonely guy, which she had been known to do. Chell checked the time once more, 9:25. Lucky for her, she would be getting out of there with Daddy Warbucks soon.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, the same lady she had bumped into a couple of minutes ago appeared at the bar. “Jesus! How did you-” “Yeah, Yeah, I  _ have _ been known to teleport.” The woman jokes. “So I see you were talking to, “him” in there.” She leaned on the customer side of the bar.

Chell shrugged, “I was just bringing them their drinks.” she did not bring up her romantic encounter with “him”, or as the lady referred to guy from the poker game. 

She held out her hand for Chell to shake. “GLaDOS Johnson, owner of AEGIS Business Technologies.” Chell shook her hand and stared at her outfit again, she could not get over the odd choice. Everything about GLaDOS was unnatural, she has extremely pale skin that almost appeared white, ghostly white hair, and yellow eyes framed with metallic black eyeshadow, and her full lips wore pitch black lipstick.

“That man you were talking to in there,” GLaDOS nodded her head in the direction of Private Suite 1A. Her hair, which was in a short bob with straight bangs, landed majestically back into its original place at the end of her nod. “Is Wheatley Merchant, the richest guy in the city. He’s got everything, a sky rise, fancy cars, a mansion in Nicholas Canyon, a yacht, and countless fancy watches. All funded by his billion dollar investing company, Aperture Enterprises.” GLaDOS explained.

“Hold on, how do you even know all of this? And what do you have to do with it?” Chell questioned GLaDOS. She handed Chell a business card with her number on it. “Long story, call me up and we’ll arrange a meeting time, so i can fully explain everything.” She paused for a second, examining her nails, which were also painted black. Oh, I forgot to ask you your name, "She mentioned.

“Chell Smith.” Chell told her. “Well Miss Chell, if you whip me up a mojito, I will be out of your way in a jiffy.” GLaDOS instructed. Chell mixed her drink and gave it to GLaDOS. She took a sip, “Ah, perfection!”GLaDOS admired. “I look forward to working with you in the future, Chell.” 

Chell, smiled a bit, “You too.”

  
  
  


  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Chell watched GLaDOS strut off to the back of the nightclub with her mojito in hand and her high heels clicking behind her.

Wheatley had kept his promise, and came out to the bar to pick her up after his poker game. He beckoned Chell over to the front entrance, where she threw on her orange hoodie.

“What about my car?” She asked Wheatley. “I’ll drop you off here tomorrow for your next shift.” He told her. “Wait, tomorrow night?” Chell asked surprised. “I thought  we could maybe spend a day out on the town together. You know, get to know each other.” Wheatley replied.

“Um, Okay then.” Chell checked her pockets for her keys to her apartment and car and for her phone, all of which were in her pocket, and that was all she needed to stay the night with Wheatley.

The two of them exited the building. The cold air of the November night nipped at Chell’s nose. Both of them got into Wheatley’s car, when Wheatley turned to face Chell. “Talk about rude, I haven't introduced myself yet.” He held out his hand for her to shake,”Wheatley Merchant, owner and CEO of Aperture Enterprises.” He spoke proudly. 

_ I know, GLaDOS already told me, _ thought Chell. “And I’m Chell Smith, Starbucks Barista by day, bartender by night.” She spoke awkwardly, Wheatley’s job seemed way more interesting.

“Well you sure are a beauty of a Barista and Bartender.” Wheatley complimented. Chell blushed at this remark. However charming Wheatley was, she was thrown off by all of the fancy mechanics of his car. The buttons, the large screen in the center of the console, and tons of other little gadgets here and there.

Wheatley pressed the button that started the ignition, then turned on the heated seats in attempt to keep both of them warm. He backed out of the parking space using his nice back-up camera, which Chell envied deeply. Wheatley quickly pulled out of the lot and sped down the empty downtown streets, not bothering the speed limits. 

Chell looked over at him, his face illuminated in the bright full moon light. She then noticed a bulk in his breast-pocket,  _ Must be his phone, _ Chell pondered.

When they arrived at his home, which happened to be a skyscraper in the heart of the city, Wheatley took out his phone and checked for any notifications. Chell looked over to check the time, 10:00. Wheatley had the brand new iPhone X, the newest model on the market. Its slim design and full glass screen reflected the light from the city around them.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and put an arm around Chell, pulling her close to keep her warm. Once they were inside, Chell was immediately dazzled by all of the extravagant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the polished white and grey marble floor, and several shiny silver elevators. 

Wheatley acknowledged the young receptionist at her desk with a nod. Chell wondered how many girls she had seen Wheatley bring home, maybe even more than one at times.

“Only one of the elevators goes up to the 21st floor, it requires a passcode.” Wheatley instructed. “It’s the elevator farthest to the left.” There were at least ten elevators. “Wheatley must have a lot of business here,” Chell murmured to herself while Wheatley put in the code for the elevator.

They entered the elevator and Wheatley pressed one of the two buttons, one saying “21”, the other saying “Roof”. He pressed the one that read 21. The elevator moved very fast, making Chell feel dizzy. They sat in silence. Chell said nothing about her state of feeling, Wheatley was probably used to the feeling by now anyways.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Chell’s eyes widened as she gazed upon Wheatley’s living space. Its most noticeable feature was the large glass window overlooking the rest of the city. The walls were a dark grey, and the floor was a shiny mahogany. His kitchen had all of the latest technology, like a fridge with a screen on it, accompanied by cabinets of the same color as the floors. A black leather sofa sat up against the wall in the small living room equivalent, a glass coffee table lay in front of it, with two imitation succulents and a couple of magazines littered over it. A large flat screen television sat on an entertainment center on the opposite wall.

“There’s a pool and hottub on the roof, in case you’re up for a late night swim.” Wheatley told her. He removed his blazer and tie and draped them over the side of the couch. Chell continued to gaze around the space. He then unbuttoned his shirt, just a few buttons to expose his chest. He took a seat on the couch and called Chell over to sit next to him. So she hastily removed her hoodie and joined him.

Wheatley put his arm around her and pulled her close. “Like it?” He questioned her. “It’s beautiful,” Chell told him. Wheatley pulled her hips even closer to his. She wondered if he had any blood left in his arms. He put his face up to her ear. He whispered, “So Luv, am I going to get lucky tonight?” He kissed the skin right below her ear where it meets her neck. Chell sighed and turned herself over.

Chell now sat on his lap, sitting with her hips situated on his and her legs wrapped around his waist. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt all the way and pulled it off. She then pulled down the zipper on his pants and removed them, touching something in his pants causing him to moan in desire.

Wheatley did the same to her. “Arms up,” he instructed. Chell obeyed, allowing him to pull off her crop top, then he removed her shorts, exposing her lacy black bra and panties.

Wheatley put his hands on the bare part of her back and pulled her closer to him, Chell found her hands exploring his chest. They locked their lips together, softly nibbling at one another's lips. Wheatley ran his hands down her back, ending right on her backside. He groped it, and could not hold back a smile.

“Did I do something wrong?” Chell asked him eagerly, wanting to please him. “No Luv, just keep  going.” They resumed kissing, only this time Wheatley stuck his tongue in her mouth. She felt surprised and excited at the same time. Chell had kissed guys before, but never like this.

This time Wheatley stopped. “Why don’t we take this somewhere more private.” He suggested. “Okay,” Chell agreed half panting. Wheatley picked her up and took her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

“So how do you prefer it? Fast n’ Shallow or Slow n’ Deep?” He asked romantically. “I could go for both.” Chell responded teasingly. Wheatley smirked and dove in for another kiss, he then guided his lips down her neck, and eventually her chest.

Chell parted her lips, “Wheatley, I think I love you.” Wheatley pulled her upright, “I love you too darling.” Wheatley laid her down on again, this time allowing her to be on top. “Now come one Luv, make me lose my breath.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chell woke up, still hazy from the night before. At first she did not know where she was, until all of the memories from last night came flooding back into her head. She sighed lightly as she remembered the way Wheatley held her last night, and touched her in places she has never been before.

She ended her fantasy and glanced over at Wheatley, still asleep by the looks of it. She turned her head to look out the window. The sun had just arose in the east, ready for its daily trek across the southern half of the sky. She looked up at the black and white clock above the doorway, 7:45. Luckily, it was Saturday, which meant no job at Starbucks in the afternoon, she could dedicate her whole day to Wheatley.

Apparently Wheatley had a whole day planned out for the two of them. Which included shopping, a nice dinner with some of his friends (the ones from the notorious poker game), and maybe even a late night swim in the hot tub if she was up for it.

He had asked Chell if it was okay for her to miss a shift at the club, she bravely said yes. After all, it was only one shift, and she knew Alexis had it covered, so no one would really care to much.

She rolled over and laid her head on Wheatley’s bare chest. He opened his eyes but said nothing, and started to rub Chell’s arm. “Mornin’ Luv,” Wheatley said. He pulled Chell on top of him and kissed her forehead. “So, did you have fun last night?” He asked her. Chell nodded and kissed him on the lips, then rolled off of him.

Wheatley flipped so they were both laying on their sides facing one another. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Chell close to him. She put her arms around Wheatley and embraced his warmth. 

Chell burrowed her face into his chest and suckled it a little. Wheatley chuckled, “Luv, that tickles!” Chell stopped and just rubbed his chest. Wheatley took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead again. Chell then met Wheatley’s gaze, she could not get over how brilliantly blue his eyes were.

“You hungry?” Wheatley questioned her. “Starving,” She replied.

Wheatley sat up and looked out the window, then looked at the clock for himself, which now read 7:50. He got himself out of bed, went over to his closet and took out a white button down and threw it on, but kept his pants off, exposing his tight fitting boxers.

Chell was about to follow him when she remembered the only clothes she had were her crop-top and shorts. Both of which were also inconveniently laying on the living room floor. “Um, Wheatley I don’t have any clothes.” She brought up awkwardly. “I can fix that,” he told her. He took out another white button down from the closet and put it on Chell. She didn’t need any pants, it was basically like a short dress. Wheatley was very tall, 6’7”, all of his clothes would be absolutely massive on Chell. She looked up at Wheatley, staring into his eyes. She blushed as he put one hand on her shoulder while the other ran through her hair. “What are you in the mood for? I have everything.” He told her. Chell blushed even deeper. ‘What? No, for breakfast Luv!” Wheatley tried to suppress a chuckle, but it slipped out. “Oh! Um, that’s embarrassing.” Chell said while giggling.

She followed Wheatley into the kitchen, and he took down a tray muffins from one of the cabinets. Blueberry. Chell’s favorite. “This or something else?” Wheatley asked. “This is perfect.” Chell replied vaguely. Muffin had been Chell’s choice for dessert for as long as she could remember. All of her friends in middle school teased her about it, saying she had a fetish for them. Most of the time they would refer to muffins as “Chell’s Fetish Food.”

Chell took a bite into one. Her eyes shut as she indulged the taste. “Oh my god these have got to be the best muffins I’ve ever had!” Her voice was muffled by the pastry in her mouth. Wheatley laughed, “I have a friend back in the U.K. who owns a bakery in London, he’s always sending me care packages full of them.” He opened the cabinet again, this time Chell saw all of the other trays of muffins. “Woah! What else you got in there!” She ecstatically asked. Wheatley stepped aside, “Knock yourself out Luv.” He gave her a soft, loving smile.

Chell took down trays of muffins, chocolate and pumpkin. She took one of each, eating both of them slowly to savor the flavor.

Wheatley put back the trays and stood at the counter blank faced. “You don’t have any clothes.” He pointed at Chell. Just as she was about to say something, Wheatley spoke again. “No worries, I’ll go get you something.” He went back to his room and emerged a couple minutes later in a black blazer, white button down and straight black pants with no tie. He did not wear ties on Saturdays. He hopped in the elevator and left without a word.

Chell leaned on the grey marble counter and looked at the giant glass window. She could see all of the other skyscrapers of the city. Wheatley’s was nothing compared to some of them. A few even went to 70 floors she had heard. However Wheatley’s was the most modern looking of the bunch, as his was the most recently built. The building itself was completed about two or three months ago, but the construction began last year. Typical Florida construction, always taking forever.

She walked over to the window so she could spy down on all of the cars zooming past below. She saw a black Lamborghini Aventador exit out of the parking garage and joined the city traffick. Must be one of his other cars, Chell enviously thought.

Wheatley was heading towards the mall by the looks of it. Even though the city mall was pretty much absolute garbage. All of the would be good stores were factory stores and outlets. However a Neiman Marcus had just opened on that side of town. Chell hoped that was where he was going.

 

Around 20 or so minutes later, the black Lambo had pulled into the parking garage once again, and a few minutes after that the elevator dinged and Wheatley had arrived back. Chell’s heart quickened with excitement as she realized he was holding three bags, all saying Neiman Marcus on them.

“Okay so i did not quite know what you wanted so i went with what i thought would look good on you.” Wheatley explained. He pulled out a white, short, flowy, spaghetti strap dress out of one of the bags. He removed a chestnut colored coat, a white tank top, and a pair of dark blue jeans form the same bag. Out of the second bag he took out a pair of nude colored heels. Chell grabbed one to examine it. When she turned it over she gasped, they were Christian Louboutins.

“Wheatley, I- I-,” Chell could barely speak, “I don't know how to thank you enough.” “Eh, it was cheap, i got those shoes on sale. Oh, that reminds me I got you a bag too.” He took it out of the third bag and handed it to Chell, the purse was a black Gucci crossbody.“You’re kidding right?” Chell looked at him in disbelief. “Last I checked, no.” Wheatley laughed.

“So how much was all of this anyway.” She questioned. “Only about $2500” “Only?!” Chell’s eyes widened as he revealed the price. “I know right? The shoes were even on sale! Got em’ for $530!” Wheatley chipperly responded. Chell just sat there in shock, amazed by his richness.

“I thought you could save the dress for dinner. But, come on, let’s see how you look in the other outfit!” He encouraged her. Chell continued to look at him. “Oh, um, you might want some privacy to change… sorry!” He turned around.

Chell hastily threw on the outfit, “Okay how do I look?” Chell asked him. Wheatley turned back around and looked at her, “Beautiful.” He said.

Unexpectedly, Wheatley put his arms around her and lifted her up to his level of height and tickled her, causing Chell to laugh vivaciously. “Not that you’re not pretty without fancy clothes,” He reassured her. He smirked and spoke smuggly, “Or any clothes at all.” 

“Stop it! That’s embarrassing!” Chell continued to laugh. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dove in for a kiss. Wheatley locked eye contact with Chell, “No matter what Luv, you're beautiful.” He cooed lovingly while trailing her cheek with his thumb.

Wheatley put her back down and grabbed one of the many pairs of keys from his tray, “Ready to go?” “Sure am.” Chell replied. They both walked into the elevator. Wheatley pressed the button to the garage. Chell pondered about all of the fancy automobiles he probably owned down there.

The elevator was even faster going down. Chell felt nauseous, regretting her decision of eating all those muffins, and her ears popped. She kept silent, not wanting to disturb the peace. However if she vomited in Wheatley’s elevator she could forget about shopping with him

Wheatley seemed to sense her discomfort, “You ok?” Chell shook her head. He pulled her close and let her burrow her face into his shirt. It immediately made her feel better. 

She looked up at the small screen saying which floor the elevator was currently on, it read “Floor 2” Wheatley exhaled a long sigh, continuing to look straight forward, but he would look down at Chell to make sure she was okay. “You’ll get used to it, don’t worry. It was rough my first time too.” He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her into a relaxed state.

The elevator chimed, signalling they had reached the garage. Chell was glad the ride was over. The doors opened, revealing a garage filled with expensive automobiles, all of them Wheatley’s.  
Wheatley went over to his Lamborghini, which Chell had seen pulling out of the garage.

“Well, You coming?”


End file.
